What If?
by Storygirl21
Summary: What if Rory only went out on a few dates with Dean and never had a big relationship with him? What if she had the big relationship with someone else? First fanfiction EVER! Please review and tell me what you think! I can take any criticism!


**Author's Note:**** I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls! I only own this story! If I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be the happiest person alive! This is just going to start out as a one-shot. If you guys like it, then I may continue.**

Chapter 1: The Good or the Bad?

Rory Gilmore was trying to talk herself into going into Doose's Market to see those blue eyes looking down at her once again. She hadn't seen them in a full twenty-four hours and she was about to die, well at least she thought she was. _Just go in, no one is going to suspect anything at all. Nothing at all. Its just someone going to the store to get food. That's all it is. I mean, nothing is going on between us. I just need… baking soda. Yeah I just need baking soda. Alright. Lets go on in. _

Rory was just about to go in when WAM!!!

"Oww!!!" screamed Rory as loud as she could.

"Opps, sorry," said a voice she never had heard before.

When Rory realized it was a football that was just thrown at her head, she got even more pissed off.

"Watch where you are throwing things. Geez! I did nothing to you and and and…" Rory couldn't think anymore. Her whole body went numb just because there was a very cute, biker-looking guy standing in front of her waiting for her to finish her sentence. He had on a leather jacket, slicked back hair, and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry! The ball just slipped out of my hands while I was walking. I won't ever walk again if it makes you feel better," said the Amazing eyes guy in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh no…you can walk again. I mean, you can even walk into anything you want to. I don't own you. Sorry…I am rambling. I always ramble when I get nervous. I have told you too much. Sorry. You can just erase this whole conversation. I mean… I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore. Actually it's Lorelai Gilmore. My mom named me after herself. She was laying in the hospital bed and she just thought that guys name their kids after themselves all the time so why can't women. Opps, I have said too much again. And I am rambling again. Sorry," very embarrassed Rory said as her face turned a million shades of red.

"It's ok. I get what your sayin'. Kind of. I'm Jess. Jess Mariano."

Rory was just about to say something back to Jess when the store's door opened and out stepped Dean.

"Oh hi Dean. Umm…this is..this is…." Rory stammered. She was so nervous she was afraid if she continued to talk she would get sick in front on Dean.

"I'm Jess. Jess Mariano,' said Jess, smiling and finishing Rory's stammering sentence. Although he was confused and a little jealous of Jess right at the moment, Dean replied with a little of an unsure voice, "Uh…hi. I'm Dean Forester."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause between the three of them when Jess asked, "So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

No and yes come out of two different mouths, trying to answer the question.

"Oh, I see. Well… I guess I will leave you two to decide if you are or not. I'll see you guys later," said Jess, a little pleased with what he had just done. _Yes, I actually will have a chance with her. Sorry little Deano Beamo, but this blue-eyed girl is mine._ Jess thought to himself, with a big smile plastered across his face.

"K, see ya," said Dean and Rory at the same time.

Once Jess left, there was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. When Rory finally decided to speak.  
"Sorry, I didn't know what to say. I just…didn't know what you where going to say. But I guess that is a good question. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" asked Rory, a little scared of what the answer was going to be.

"Right now, I really don't know. I was planning on asking you tonight what you thought we should do. But after I just saw how you looked at that Jess guy, I don't know. I really don't know. I have to get back to work, I'll see ya tonight," Dean turned around and went back inside Doose's a little hurt and really didn't know what to do.

Rory was so confused on what to do she ran straight home, hoping that her mom was home so she could talk with her.

"So……I guess we should discuss if we are together or not," said Rory that night while eating dinner at Luke's.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Dean, still a little hurt from what had happened this afternoon.

"Well…I don't know. I mean I really like you and everything but we haven't gone out on but just a few dates. We could revisit this area a little later in this relationship. 'Cuz I really like you Dean, but I don't want to move too fast," said Rory, rushing a lot while stuttering a few words here and there.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was ready to make a commitment and everything but…we can do whatever you want to do. I understand that you don't want to move too fast," said Dean, while trying the best he could to hide the disappointment.

"Ok then, I guess we could just talk about something else, now that this is settled then," said Rory, very satisfied with the "decision" that was just made.

Just as Rory finished up saying that, Jess walked down the stairs that lead up to Luke's apartment.

"Jess, what are doing here?" asked Rory, a little surprised.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?' asked Dean. Dean was annoyed and could see how Rory's face just lit up when Jess walked into the room. He knew that Rory was going to start to fall for Jess in just a few days and was trying to think of something that could keep Rory to himself.

"I work here since I am Luke's nephew," said Jess, chuckling at both of their surprised faces.

Walking home from Luke's, Dean asked with a sigh, "Rory, are you going to dump me soon for that jack ass kid Jess. I want to know that this relationship will last longer than one day?"

"What? Where did this come from, I thought we weren't going out yet?" asked Rory, now really confused.

"I just need to know if you are falling for that Jess guy. So, yes or no. I need to know and right now," Dean was starting to sound very frustrated with this situation.

"I don't know. I mean, I really like you and everything. Boy, I wish I could see into the future so I don't mess this up. You know what I mean!" said Rory trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No I don't know what you mean. I really like you…a lot!! But I guess it is better that we…we…just take a break then," said Dean.

"Oh Dean, please, I just need to sleep on this. I don't do well at all under a lot of pressure and you know that," said Rory, on the verge of crying.

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you around, bye," Dean said. His heart felt like he was just shot in the stomach. He turned around to leave when he saw _Him_.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" asked Rory and Dean at the same time.

**Author's Note: ****Ok…so I don't know if it was any good or not!! So please tell me!! I can take criticism very well and am not afraid of it. Just please be honest so I don't make me look like more of a fool!! Please tell and don't be afraid! I will not get hurt!**

**Now all you have to do is push the button that is calling your name and review!!**


End file.
